


60 seconds

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Summary: Yes, yet another poem. Don't ask me why just felt like it. This one's gonna be longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy it.
Kudos: 2





	60 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yet another poem. Don't ask me why just felt like it. This one's gonna be longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy it.

_What would you do if you only had 60 seconds to live?_

_Would you panic?_

_Would you regret your life decisions?_

_Or maybe just the fight with your lover the previous night._

_Would you feel scared?_

_You'd probably feel scared. As everyone else would._

_Death... scares people._

_People always fear what they can't control and what controls them._

_And death is both._

_They'll spend their entire lives trying to find a solution to make them invincible._

_Yet they still die._

_At some point everyone dies. Me, you, my sibling and your kid._

_Everyone dies and that's okay._

_It's been over 60 seconds since you started reading this but here you are._

_Still alive, still healthy._

_So grasp those next 60 seconds._

_Life passes us by as death approaches._

_So get a hold of your life, until death takes it away from you._

_And on those final 60 seconds, when you can't do anything but accept death, make sure to do it properly._

_A new life is born and an old life passes away._

_And all that..._

**_In 60 seconds._ **


End file.
